The present invention relates to a system and method for tracking goods.
Many suppliers providing goods to retailers, particularly perishable pre-prepared or raw foodstuffs, have moved from providing loaded pallets to using dollys. A dolly is typically a wheeled platform onto which layers of Tray/Case/Outers containing the goods can be placed. In this manner, the Dolly/Pallet can be wheeled directly out into the retailer's store and the goods unloaded onto shelves.
Currently goods/products are stored in containers such as Tray/Case/Outers. The products and containers have bar codes: the product bar code normally contains only the product ID, while the container contains Product UPC/EPC/SKU, Supplier Code and Display Until Date.
One particular issue with any supplier-retailer chain is tracking orders and ensuring that the correct goods are delivered to the correct destination (destination being a consolidation point, distribution depot or retail store). Particularly now that regulations and consumers require fresh produce, it is particularly important that the product is delivered well within its sell-by date & with the correct sell by date displayed. Furthermore, many retailers now have agreements with suppliers that the supplier labels and prices goods at source. If incorrectly labelled or priced goods are received, retailers often reject the goods and charge the supplier.